


God-Like Percy

by TheTartWitch



Series: Plotbunnies [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gaia's Anchor!Percy, Gen, God Percy, Leroy the friendly Sea Monster, Triton is Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy feels a familiar presence as he chains the monster-sire beneath the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, who stubbornly sticks to FF.net so they probably won't ever see this. :)

There isn't much that catches Percy's attention these days. Since the death of his mortal mother, he's slept beneath the ruins of his father's first palace underwater. It wasn't often that Poseidon would call upon him, but then his father rarely saw fit to garner his ire, so surely waking him for the chaining of a Titan was a good enough excuse.  

He laid waiting beneath the waves of his kingdom, stretching himself out to the size of the Titan who marched towards Olympus, gathering his forces around him. Even now, he didn't truly rise from slumber; like the sky on Atlas, he was the anchor locking Grandmother Gaia in her sleep. He was the only one of the Olympians with the will for it, the ability to grapple mentally with his grandmother and keep her happy enough to lay still in her earthen bed. 

The monster-sire's foot comes down between his feet, disturbing the waters that rest there and stirring Percy's attention from his grandmother's soft laughter as he tells her a quaint mortal joke about a fish looking for its family and he rises into the air, eyelids closed but focus shrieking in his mind:  _chain the beast, keep it down, drown it in_ _sea-brine_ _and lost oceans_ ; and as he loops the adamantium chains in his hands around the monstrous man's neck, that is when he feels it. A mortal boy, stepping into a puddle as he runs, sending power jolting through Percy's veins as he recognizes the spike of the boy's parent above his head, feels the worry and panic draining into disbelief as the boy says something about  _Leroy, our friendly sea giant come to save us_ , and someone else laughs nervously, a strand of steel in the sound keeping them both stuck to earth.  

 _A_ _brother; Triton Jackson_ ,He thinks, even as he is swallowed by the waves again and dreams of chasing butterflies with grandmother,  _perhaps grandmother would like to meet this one. She might take an interest, and then we could make him strong. Strong enough for what is to come._


	2. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so he tasked his elder brother, Poseidon, of siring a child to accompany her. Thus a boy was created, of the sea and the ocean, of wild horses and foaming turf, of his father's domain and of his grandmother's earth. He was called Perseus, and laying him down to rest beside his grandmother was the gods' biggest mistake.

Triton doesn’t sleep, he waits. For the tall man with long brown hair tied back and the closed eyes of one deeply asleep. For the woman, bronzed and sleeping also, and the way she laughs, like birds' wings and waterfalls spilling onto the ground.  

Grover's worried for him, he knows. Grover, however, worries about everything, so Triton's not too worried about the danger of this. He's searched the records for a sleeping woman and man in his father's mythology, but all he's found was a warning from his father about delving too far into things far too dangerous for mortals.  

The man in his dreams laughs that night, mirthful and quiet, while the woman frowns. _"We are dangerous, Son of Poseidon, but so is eating, and breathing, and walking. There are dangers everywhere, and yet people still_ ** _do_** _."_  

The man laughed again, before leaning forward in his invisible chair and beginning a story of the world's history. 

Triton's still not quite sure who they are, but somehow, he knows it doesn’t matter. They're on his side in this, whatever that is. And someday, having them is going to be a major advantage. 

 

 **_O_** ** _nce, there was an Earth-mother, creator of all you see. If it exists, she was once there, breathing life into it and building worlds. She was married, too; to a being who existed outside of her, not shackled to her surface. She existed in harmony with that being_ ** **_, until the youngest of her sons chained his father and slew him. She raged at the loss of her peaceful companion and swore vengeance against the one who had killed; Kronos, who married her youngest daughter, Rhea,_ ** **_who in time bore him three gods and three goddesses (remember that number, it's important), and loved them, every single one, so much so that she despaired to see them swallowed by her wretched, cursed husband. When her youngest son grew, he rose against his father and murdered him, freeing his siblings and becoming king of all his grandmother once ruled. When she learned of this, her ire grew even more until Zeus realized that something would be needed to distract her in her sleep, and so he_ ** **_tasked_ ** **_his elder brother, Poseidon, of siring a child to accompany her. Thus a boy was created, of the sea and the ocean, of wild horses and foaming turf, of his father's domain and of his grandmother's earth. He was called Perseus, and laying him down to rest beside his grandmother was the gods' biggest mistake._ **


	3. The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minotaur taking his mom away is only a problem until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chappies, dudes.

The minotaur taking his mom away is only a problem until he falls asleep and cries in Daydream (the man)'s arms. Nightmare snaps her fingers and the minotaur appears, frozen like a mosquito in amber, and she plucks his mother from the beast's heavily muscled hands.  

She's a little unnerved that his imaginary friends actually exist, and that neither of them open their eyes throughout the entire experience. She sits through Daydream's good-natured telling of a story, with Nightmare regaling her on their efforts to learn human body language. " ** _After all,_** " she grins a bit too wide," ** _it's been too long since we had to pretend to be mortal; your son is a welcome teacher._** "  

His mother shivers at that. 

" _We'll send her to her residence,_ " Daydream assures him when they sense morning approaching. Nightmare sighs a little too sharply and Daydream glances over. " _Wouldn’t_ _that be kind, grandmother?_ " 

He didn’t know they were related; she looks too young to be older than his mother, but Daydream calls her grandmother?  

" ** _Perhaps it's time,_** " she conceded, looping an arm around Daydream's waist. He stared at her, shocked, before realization swept across his face. He began to shout, but she muted him with a wave of her hand and turned to smile at Triton and Sally. " ** _I trust you, mortal and demigod, with this knowledge because my young one trusts you, but if one of those little gods comes calling, you’ve never seen us. In return, no harm shall come to this place nor any you treasure for the rest of your lifetime, including yourself and your_** ** _precious people._** ** _Are we agreed? I mean no harm this time around, simply a wake-up for a year or two, but we all know my idiot grandsons will never believe that._** " 

And then, with Sally still gasping from the sight, Triton marveled and nodded.  

He hadn't known Nightmare's eyes were that vibrant a brown.


End file.
